


Comforts

by Writer156



Series: late night drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Open to Interpretation, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, ambiguous third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: A late night drabble of your favourite couples in love :)





	

Snuggling into his arms, draping themselves over his broad chest, there was a vague sense of homecoming flowing over them. A touch of security here, protection in that corner there. That feeling was so difficult for them to find, and yet they found an overflowing oasis in their lover’s heart.  
Catching the lines on his face, they ruffle their fingers through his hair, kissing his jawline and eventually snatching his sleepy smile. He whispers in their ear, and they wonder again how they got so lucky. They lie down again, the quiet pulse of both their heartbeats in time, and they smile for they are in love. 

~~~

As he sees the sleeping weight on his chest his heart soars. It still amazes him how this figure of beauty chooses every day to be by his side. A soft smile plays on his lips, as he kisses their forehead. Their love was not perfect by any means. They could wake up one day and fight until sunset just as easily as they could profess undying love. But doesn’t every smooth stone start jagged? And anyway, he wouldn’t want perfection if he couldn’t have them.  
He wrapped his partner tighter in his arms and drifted off to the warmth of their chest, smiling because he’s in love.


End file.
